She's Just Not Into You
by Merridrew
Summary: Wow who would have thought Potter men were so driven when it comes to something they want?  -I thought I would do the ones I have finished first- Merridrew
1. Chapter 1

JKR. owns all the original Char. I just own the OC.

Albus looked around the crowded platform as he moved towards the train. He had already said his good byes to his parents and was on the lookout for his best friend. "Turner," he called as he pushed his way through the crowd of excited first years trying to ignore the way stared at him in awe. Sometimes he hated being Harry Potter's son.

He smiled at a group of pretty fifth and sixth year girls and watched them dissolve in to a fit of giggles. He smirked as he thought other times he didn't mind being Harry Potter's son so much. When he reached Turner he clapped him on the shoulder, "Good summer there Turner," he asked with a smile and his green eyes dancing.  
>Jason Turner had been his best friend since first year when he had bowled Albus over on the train. They had both been sorted into Gryffindor and were both placed on the Quidditch team. Jason with his full bodied build and muscular arms was a beater and Albus with his longer form as seeker. His brother James was Keeper and team captain.<p>

"It was alright," was Jason's reply his Irish accent adding a musical quality to his words, his flaxen hair flashing in the sunlight as it hung in his sky blue eyes. "Yours," he asked punching Albus in the arm with a little too much oomph.

"Good as can be expected," he replied as he rubbed his arm where Jason had hit him. Then he caught a flash of chocolate curls and his mind whirled. No one he knew had chocolate curls, so he did the only natural thing and leaned past Jason's broad form to get a better look. When he caught sight of her he knew he had never seen her before, because he would have remembered that face. "Who in Merlin's name is that," he with a jut of his chin in her direction.

Large soft curls that matched the milkiest chocolate surrounded her heart shaped face. Her eyes ringed with thick lashes were the color of warm honey. Below her small nose was a full mouth that begged to be kissed. She was talking to a small blonde girl next to her as Jason answered, "That mate is Hawthorn Whitested."

"I've never seen her before," Albus said still staring, knowing that if he had he would have already been in top form in front of her. She was absolutely gorgeous. It wasn't just her face, she had a body that wouldn't quit and legs that went for miles. She smiled at her friend as she said something funny and Albus felt his heart lurch.  
>"Sure you have mate. She just never looked like that. Her friend must have finally talked her into a makeover," he said as he turned to look fully at her, "I must say she did a bang up job."<p>

"Keep off Turner," Albus said, "That one's mine," he finished never taking his eyes from Hawthorn. She tossed her head back and laughed at something her friend sending both Albus heart and her curls bouncing.

"You don't stand a chance Potter. She is in Ravenclaw for one thing," Jason said with a smirk, "for another she avoids you people like the plague," he finished with a snort.

When he said that Albus tore his eyes away from her, "My people," he asked raising a questioning brow over bright green eyes, "What do you mean my people?"

"The Wotters," his friend replied, "She even turned down the seeker position for Ravenclaw to avoid you all despite her whole house begging her to take it," he said with a nod of his head in her direction. "If she had they probably would have won the cup last year," he said with a look of admiration on his handsome face.

Albus looked back at the young woman with new interest in his bright eyes, "Why does she avoid us," he asked then scowled when Scorpius Malfoy came up and draped his arm around her. She looked at him with a beautiful smile and Albus saw red. Scorpius leaned over and whispered something in her ear making her laugh loud enough that he could hear the husky sound form where he stood on the platform.

"Probably because you all treat her cousin like the scum of the Earth," Jason said with a shake of his head.  
>"I don't even know her cousin," Albus growled as Scorpius pulled one of her curls and she laughingly slapped his hand away. He ground his teeth as Scorpius snatched the book she held from her hand and held it over his head with his familiar smirk. Since she was to short to grab it from that height, she tickled his sides and grabbed it from him when his hands came down.<p>

"Well the way you are staring daggers at him says otherwise mate," Jason said taking note of the fire in Albus eyes.

"That slimy git is her cousin," he said shocked and relived as Malfoy waved goodbye making his way to the Prefect car, "She doesn't even look like a Malfoy," he exclaimed.

"Neither did Bellatrix Lestrange, but they are tied by blood," Jason said with another nod, "Malfoy and Whitested are kin and thick as blood can get you. So needless to say she is loyal to him."

"So she is a pureblood elitist," Albus asked a little shocked and let down. He had hoped that she was better that all that rubbish. When Jason laughed he looked at him and raised his brow again.

"No way! Her best friend is muggle born. Candice Lark," he said pointing to the pretty little blonde she had been talking to the whole time. "Why do you think she dislikes the Wotters? You all are rivals with the only family member, besides her parents, that speaks to her and doesn't treat her like a blood traitor. The only one she likes is Rose."

"How do you know so much about her," Albus asked his eyes narrowing slightly. He suddenly didn't like his best friend's knowledge about her, he was glad she wasn't a pureblood snob, but the fact that Jason knew so much abut her made him a little jealous.

"Rose and Hawthorn are neck and neck for Head Girl," he said with a shrug, "You really should listen to Rose sometimes. She is always going on about her. Look, they are talking right now."

Albus turned back to see his cousin talking quickly with her and watched as Hawthorn brushed her brown curls over her shoulder and it reviled her previously hidden prefect's badge. A sly smile crossed his lips and his mind jumped to life, "She is a Prefect, excellent," he said as he rubbed his hands together, "I'll catch up with you later Turner, got to go meet with my fellow prefects," called over his shoulder as he moved through the crowd towards Rose and Hawthorn.

When he reached them he dropped his arm over Rose's shoulder and gave Hawthorn a charming smile, "Hello, the name is Albus Potter. Looks like we will be riding in the same car. How about you and I share a seat," he asked his eyes never leaving her honey colored ones.

Hawthorn's smile faded as she looked at him and rolled her eyes, "I'll talk to you later Rose. Come on Candice lets go before we are surrounded by larger idiots," she said her voice, deeper than he had thought, sent a shiver down his spine as she turned to leave and his jaw dropped.

Rose snorted next to him and he turned to look at her, "Stay away from that one Albus. She is out of your pitch and she's just not into you," she said and moved away towards the Prefect car. At that moment Albus knew, much like his grandfather had about Lily Evans, that no other woman would do and that by the end of the year he would have Hawthorn by his side for good.


	2. Chapter 2

Hawthorn tossed her book on the seat as she entered the prefects cab. Albus Potter! What a complete and utter moron. She knew the makeover was a bad idea, but after three years of Candice begging she had given in. Not only given in, but given her word to keep up with the bloody thing for the whole year. She made her way to the restroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

If she had stayed her old mousey self she would have avoided his notice. NO. That wasn't completely true. They would have had to be rounds partners this year. She had promised that if she wasn't his partner last year she would take him this year. Damn her and her big mouth. But he still wouldn't have looked at the like she was the best thing since sliced bread and with those amazing green eyes.

She shook her head. He was a prat plain and simple, no other way to describe him. _'__A__handsome__prat,__'_ he mind slid in and she nearly screamed. She took another calming breath and instead of screaming she reached into her pocket for her IPOD. A birthday present from Scorpius, and one of her most prized possessions.

She put in the ear pieces in and turned on the power. She had only muggle songs on it now, but that was fine by her. She moved out into the compartment back to her seat not paying attention to who was sitting in the seat next to hers as she flipped through the song list. When she came to the one she wanted, 'Scar tissue' by the Chili Peppers, she hit play and slid into her seat.

As she settled in she opened her book and began to read, "Reading already," she heard next to her and hummed in response, "Typical Ravenclaw." There was a quality to the vice that snagged her attention with the last comment.

"I'm sorry did you say something," she asked as she stopped the music and looked up from her books of Advanced Spells. She nearly dropped the damn thins when her honey eyes met bright green ones. "Oh Merlin, it's you," she said as she hit play and opened her book once more planning on ignoring her seat mate Albus Potter.

"What do you have against me Whitested," he asked over her music making Hawthorn roll her eyes. She stopped the player again and rolled it up knowing that he wasn't going to let her enjoy her music.

"What," she asked and looked at him coolly. She couldn't express how much she didn't want to have this or any conversation with him.

"What do you have against me," he asked with a soft look in his green eyes. Hawthorn almost fell for it. She even began to feel a blush color her cheeks, but then she remembered herself, and that Albus Potter had no hold on her.

"Well, let's see shall we. You and your family treat my dearest cousin like the scum of the Earth. You and your whole family completely ignore anyone you deem below your notice and you didn't even know I existed till you saw me on the platform this morning, and only because you thought I was a pretty face and you wanted to shag me," she finished and looked at him darkly. At least he had the decency to blush, "Now if you don't mind, I need to study," and resisted the strange almost compelling urge to smooth down his unruly hair.

"Just trying to easy house tension," he said and stared at her profile. Her hair was tucked behind her ear that held a small crystal stud in it. As she looked down at her book he could see that she had long lashes that were tipped blonde despite her darker curls. Her bottom lip pushed out a little further than her top making it look like she was pouting and he wanted nothing more than to kiss that pout away.

She snapped her book shut and looked at him, "You want to ease house tension," when he nodded with a somewhat hopeful look in his eye she stood up, "Give me one moment." She walked over to where Scorpius was sitting with Jennifer Saunders a sixth year Hufflepuff sat.

"Jennifer, could you do me a favor. Albus seems to be a bit of a chatter box and I really need to study, would you mind trading seats with me," she asked causing Scorpius to quirk a brow at her.

"Sure," Jennifer said and popped up. She was a pretty little blonde and very sweet, but was an inane chatterer and a little gullible so she was easily taken for granted.

"Oh thanks. I really need to get this spell down," Hawthorn said with a bright smile that turned into a smirk as she looked over at Albus. She nearly laughed out loud at the look of shock he gave her. She sat down in the vacated seat and opened her book with a contented sigh.

"You should have been in Slytherin," Scorpius drawled and she gave him a side long glance to see him looking at her with sharp blue eyes.

"I almost was, but I am far too book smart for your house," she closed her book and thought absently if she was ever going to get to read it, and chuckled at the shocked look on Scorpius face. "Oh yes, very ambitious. Know how to get what you want. You'd well in Slytherin, but you are far too clever and wise, very wise. Best place to put you would be Ravenclaw," she said imitating the sorting hats word that had never left her mind.

"I am just saying that you might have been a hard on Potter," he said with a shrug of his shoulder. It was now her turn to look at him in shock.

"I don't believe it," she said in disbelief. "You are standing up for the prat whose family has made your life hell since the first day of school. With the exception of Rose Weasley, which by the way you still haven't thanked me for hooking you two up, the whole family is full of gits," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Well that same prat seems to be trying to make an effort. Maybe you should cut him some slack," he said and looked at his nails then buffed them on his robs. He wouldn't tell this to Thorn, but Rose had been wanting to break the news to the family soon and thought he should start trying to get on their good side.

This seemed to be a good way for him to show them that he wasn't a bad guy. If he could get Hawthorn to lighten up on Potter then he could get Rose to see that he was trying and the rest of her family to see that he was a decent bloke. Besides that, he loved Rose and would do anything to make her happy.

"Puhlease," she said with an eye roll, "He doesn't say word one to me for five years. Then I let Candice have her way with me and all of a sudden I and the most interesting girl at Hogwarts," she poked him in the ribs to make sure she had his full attention.

When he looked at her she went on, "That clan is nothing but a bunch of self-righteous blood feuding asses and just because one of them turned out decent," she said nodding towards Rose, "doesn't mean the rest of them are," she finished with a nod and opened her book again.

"Well think on this dear cousin," Scorpius whispered as he leaned over, "That blood feud that you are so upset about. You are now part of, which would make the rest of the family immensely happy. And you are going to be getting a lot more attention thanks to Larks handy work, it just so happens that you caught Potter's attention first, and that is no reason to make the poor bloke want to commit suicide."

She looked at the pages of her book, but listened to his words and gritted her pearly teeth. She snapped her book shut for what seemed the hundredth time and looked over at Albus. He looked like he wanted to jump out the window as Jennifer chattered at him and Hawthorn felt a twinge of guilt. _'__Damn__it!__'_

"I truly hate you sometimes," was all she said as stood up and walked over to where Rose was sitting next to Jacob Smith the other sixth year Hufflepuff. She whispered something in her ear and then returned to her seat.

She watched as Rose stood and walked over to Jennifer said a few words and traded seats with her. Albus looked over at her and Rose kept her face blank as he questioned her with his eyes. Hawthorn turned back to Scorpius and said," Happy now?"

"Very much so, thank you dear sweet cousin. Have I told you lately that you are my favorite cousin in the whole word," he said with a teasing smile on his face.

"Shut up you over grown git," she said and slapped him with her book before she opened it to read, hopefully without any more interruptions.


	3. Chapter 3

As she left the train that evening, Hawthorn looked for Candice. When she spotted her she waved her over calling her name. Needless to say she was a little surprised when she saw her dragging an extremely hot guy with her. "Look who I met on the ride down," Candice chirped as they stopped in front of her.

"I see," Hawthorn said with a smile, "Jason Turner. Beater for the Gryffindor right," and held out her hand. He really was a good looking guy. At nearly six feet and as wide as a bear he dwarfed Candices's five foot frame, but his blonde hair and blue eyes made him approachable and an overall hottie.

He shook her hand and returned her smile, "I forgot. If it has to do with Hogwarts Quidditch you would know about it," Candice sighed with an eye roll. She bounced right back as she said, "We shared a cab the whole way here. When he came in looking all lonely cause his best mate had to deal with Prefect duties, I decided to have mercy on him," she finished as she smiled up at him sweetly.

"Who is your friend," Hawthorn asked with a sinking feeling in her stomach. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard his voice behind her and she groaned aloud.

"Hello Turner. Who do you have there," Albus asked as he approached the small group. He heard Hawthorn groan and grimaced internally. His attempts to get to know her thus far weren't working out to his advantage. First the platform, then the debacle in the cab, he was use to girls falling all over him not totally shutting him down.

"Candice Lark," came the cheery voice of the sweet faced blonde next to Jason. She held out her hand and smiled as he shook it, "You must be Albus Potter, nice to meet you."

"Come on Candice, let's go find a carriage," Hawthorn said and took her by the elbow and began to steer her towards the awaiting coaches.

Albus moved next to Jason and asked, "What was that all about," as he watched the two walk off. Hawthorns fitted robes drawing his heated gaze to the way her hips swayed while she walked.

"Well, Candice is really good looking and she was in the same boat as me so I let her have pity on me. If you benefit from my knowing her that's just lucky for you isn't it," Jason said as they began to walk to the coaches with a smile on his face making several girls stumble.

Albus punched him in the arm and smiled, "You are the best mate ever. Don't let anyone tell you different," he said and they saw Candice head hanging out of one of the coaches.

When she spotted them she waved them over and called, "Come on you two I saved you some seats," and popped back in.

Albus' smile got even wide as he patted Jason on the shoulder, "Best mate ever," he repeated as they rushed over to the coaches and climbed inside.

Hawthorn nearly ran from the carriage as they stopped in front of the castle. She had been forced to listen and even engage in conversation with Albus Potter for the entire ride. With Candice poking her in the ribs every time she didn't answer she very well couldn't not answer; as it was she was pretty sure she would have a large bruise on her side from the abuse.

She had to wait for Candice to get out and so was standing on the front steps when someone tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned she was greeted by smiling blue eyes. "Hello Hawthorn, did you have a good Holiday?"

It was Kimball Woods, one of the hottest Seventh years at Hogwarts and from Ravenclaw house. Hawthorn's throat went dry as she tried to make her response, "Pleasant enough and your," maybe the makeover wasn't such a bad idea if it could get someone like Kimball to take notice of her for more than Quidditch.

"It was decent. Went to America for a few weeks," he said and pointed to the doors, "Good to be back here though," and she nodded her agreement still a little dazed by his smile. "You did a bang up job last year as Prefect. Made a lot of good calls," he said pointing to her badge, the little shield shinning in the torch light as she looked down at it proudly.

When she looked up she smiled and said "Thanks, I have been trying to…" she was cut off as Candice grabbed her and pulled her up the steps before she could fully respond.

"Come on, I'm starving," Candice said as she pulled Hawthorn along. She looked back and gave Kimball a sheepish grin. He smiled back as she was pulled into the castle and lost sight of him. She didn't see the heated glare between Kimball and Albus, or the smirk that Kimball gave Albus before he went in after her.

"I hate that bastard," Albus said as he and Jason walked up the steps. He had seen them talking and the way she had smiled up at him and at that moment he had wanted nothing more than to walk up and punch Woods in the face.

"I have a feeling you're going to hate a lot of people this year," Jason chuckled and Albus shot him a dirty look. In response Jason just laughed harder as Rose ran up between them.

Albus Looked at her with a grateful smile on his face, "Thanks for the seat swap back on the train. I was about to jump out the window," he said and bumped shoulders with her. Her curly red hair bounced as she laughed and Albus looked at her confused.

"You shouldn't thank me. I thought it was funny as Hell the way Thorn set you in your place. You should thank Scorpius. He was the on the convinced her to have mercy on you," she said and ran up the rest of the steps as they stopped dead.

"Malfoy," the two said in unison and looked at each other in shock. Had they heard correctly? Did Albus' biggest enemy do something nice for him?

As if on cue the monster walked between them, his silver blonde hair shining in the torch light. "Gentlemen," he drawled as he moved past them his hand s in his pocket and a smirk on his lips.

"You know what mate," Jason said as they watched him disappear into the school, "I think this year is going to be very interesting," and Albus nodded in agreement as the moved the rest of the way into the school itching to see what the new year would bring.


End file.
